The present invention generally relates to switches, more particularly relates to electronic switches, still more particularly relates to touch actuated electronic switches, and more particularly still, relates to the protection of touch actuated electronic switches from static and other high potential electricity.
A touch actuated electronic switch which operates upon the mere touch of an operator and without moving parts is deemed desirable to replace mechanical switches in substantially all switch applications.
Further, a touch actuated electronic switch which can be inexpensively fabricated, which can be fabricated in small size, which is reliable, which provides a high noise suppression or immunity, which is easily fabricated, and which operates upon input currents of a level below that dangerous to humans is to be desired.
Furthermore, if electronics is used in such a switch which can be damaged or destroyed by static or other high potential electricity, protection against such damage is to be desired.
The present invention provides a switch having these and other advantages.